Almost Like We Were Strangers
by littlemissgreysfan
Summary: AU. George and Meredith, if you don't like don't read. Copyrighted!


_AU. George and Meredith meet by different circumstances. Music from The Killers. Not mine, Shonda owns it all. _

_One, two..._

_On the field, I remember, you were incredible_

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah..._

She eyed him, surprised to see he was in town. She figured he'd never come around her part of the city again anytime soon, especially after the last time. His blue eyes caught hers, sending shivers down her spine, and she panicked. _He'd_ see! He'd see -- and he'd be mad at her. Very mad. She stepped on her tiptoes, hand dangling in his, to reach his ear and run a hand through his loose curls. ''Ladies room,'' she whispered, and with a sly grin, he nodded and let her loose. ''Okay,'' he relented, calling after her even though she was out of his sight by now, ''but if you're not back in five minutes, I'm going in after you!''

_On the mats with the boys, you think you're alone _

_With the pain that you drain from love,_

_In the car with a girl, promise me she's not your world,_

_'cause Andy you're a star..._

She rounded the corner and spotted him seated in the back nearest to the exit. When he noticed her, he smiled shyly and stood up until she was seated. He took in the sight of her little black dress, her golden hair all done up in curls and loops. He'd never seen it like that before. ''Ordered you your usual. Thought you'd never seen me again, didn't you?''

Now usually when he spoke, he held a semblance of a man who wasn't his strongest when it came to a lot of things. Past regrets, maybe, she wasn't sure. She'd never cared to ask. She just nodded, grinned, and reached to accept her drink. ''No, actually. Thought by now you'd be seeing that one girl. That you'd have a white picket fence, two point three kids, and a little puppy dog.'' She smirked at his wounded expression, and giggled noticing the red on his cheeks. ''Aw, come on, you know I thought you'd be gone after last time. We're both different people; we both have different goals, different lives. Like for instance, I'm here with _him_ and we're doing really well. Well, as far as really well goes in cases of people like us, anyway. He's sweet and handsome -- he's much too good for me, much better than either of us would expect for someone like me. Just like she's much better than any girl you'd expect to date...''

He winced, sipping his beer as he fought off a bad case of pride. He knew she was right; with him, she was _always _right. ''Yeah well, I still think we're better people than we're made out to be. Wrong side of the tracks, yeah, but with our families' inheritances we're automatically pegged like that.'' He watched her body language, feeling like maybe he shouldn't have visited her. Maybe she really was in love with this guy and he was the fool that still kept holding on, like he didn't have an extremely great girl to go home to if he'd just let her in. He sighed and reached for the twenty in his pocket. ''Maybe I should go...'' He voiced sadly, starting to his feet when her arm on his stopped him. She shook her head and nodded toward the exit behind them, slipping a twenty out of her own purse to cover the drinks, and waiting for him to follow, made her way toward his car she knew would be out there. ''N-No, let's just..._go_. Please? I've missed you, a lot, since you left. _A lot_, a lot.''

_Leave your number on the locker and I'll give you a call_

_Hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah_

_Leave your legacy on plaques that line the hall, _

_hey shut up, hey shut up, yeah..._

Ten minutes later, he slipped back on his shirt and buttoned back up his jeans, eyes nervously meeting hers, their space limited in his silver Jeep Liberty. He knew she wasn't regretting it, wasn't regretting seeing him and leaving Mr. Perfect back at the bar for a few seconds of whatever they considered happiness with someone who knew her better than the handsome, smart man at the bar ever would. She was slipping on her classic black sling backs when her eyes met his again, and though the space was limited, she caught the longing look in his deep blue eyes and realized she'd recognize it even if they were at opposite ends of the earth. Checking the mirror to make sure she looked just right, she leaned across the arm bar and captured his full lips with hers, their desperate attraction for each other obvious still after all these years, even though they were in love with totally opposite people now.

He watched her pull away, watched her reflection as she re-did her make-up, as she straightened her hair back into the beautiful curls and loops he'd just finished running his fingers through. He didn't want her to go, he never did, but he knew her heart wasn't with the other guy; no he wouldn't know her like he did, but at least the other guy got whatever of her he couldn't allow himself to have, and what the other girl in his life seemed to lack no matter how perfect to him she was. He eyed her one last time as she reached for the lock on the door, noticed how he'd parked just right as not to delude Mr. Perfect she'd just cheated on him with her long though never forgotten first love.

''Good luck with Isobel, George,'' she said as soon as she'd reached the back door to the bar where Mr. Perfect was still waiting for her. How, even though she loved the handsome, smart man in the bar, it was taking her everything in her power not to leave with the other amazing guy about to pull away for the last time in his Jeep Liberty.

''Yeah,'' he said sadly, knowing she wouldn't contact him again after this, realizing their lives weren't going to be secret meetings and chances at reconciliation, even though their partners at the moment would never get to be as close to them as they had always been to each other. ''yeah, g-good luck with Derek, too, Mere.''

_'Cause Andy you're a star,_

_In nobody's eyes but mine,_

_In nobody's eyes, _

_In nobody's eyes but _**_mine_**


End file.
